


i lie here alone when you're gone

by LunarLouis



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Food Sex, M/M, The Dream Team, a little bit, but like with rimming, i wrote this at like 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarLouis/pseuds/LunarLouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets a break and decides to surprise Ed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i lie here alone when you're gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a result from [those shirtless pictures](http://pale-paarthurnax.tumblr.com/post/92933954263/motherlovined-perfect-teddy-omg-someone) of Ed and reading a bunch of Harry/Ed fics for three days straight. This is just a self-indulgent i-want-harry-to-lick-ed thing.
> 
> Title from Collapse by Zeds Dead (I'm so lame)
> 
> Thanks for reading this over [Tia](http://quiietwhiispers.tumblr.com), I'm sorry for potentially scarring you for life ♡

Pulling up into the drive at Ed’s flat, Harry reaches around back to grab his umbrella and steps out the car, hastily opening it up to escape the onslaught of rain. He presses the lock button on his keychain and makes a dash for the entrance. Ditching the umbrella at the door, he rushes the elevator, catching it right before the doors close. There is an elderly woman inside who smiles kindly at him. He smiles back and presses the button to Ed’s floor, bubbling over with excitement to see him again after so long.

Arriving at the floor, Harry wishes the woman a good evening and saunters down the hall, swinging Ed’s key around on his finger. Endless bus nights and shows broke for two weeks for a nice little break for all of them to get some well needed rest. Liam, Zayn and Louis all made plans with their girlfriends immediately and it made him a little bitter. They could all have a good time with the girls and people would be none the wiser, but if Harry spent his entire break with his ginger boyfriend, suspicion would surely rise.

Still, he wanted to see him for at least a little bit of it. His management thankfully appeased his request, allowing him a few days to spend as he likes before needing to be in LA to maintain his “image”. He took the first plane he could book, and here he is.

The key scraping against the lock is loud in the quiet hallway and he feels kind of bad about how late it is, but. If Ed’s already asleep he doesn’t mind climbing into bed with him. Ed had already texted him yesterday complaining about how much he really doesn’t want to be home for his break because his flat is so _lonely. Rather be on someone’s couch than cooped up in silence, reminded of how lonely I am_. They have plenty of time to do whatever.

All the lights are off, which is okay. Harry’s been here enough times to know where he’s going, but he does trip over a few things in his clumsiness. Pressing a hand against the wall, he follows it until he’s in front of Ed’s door. He pushes inside and finds the lights off in here too, but he’s only disappointed for a second before he sees Ed in the middle of his bed, laptop in front of him lighting his face and bare chest in pale light. Harry smiles, relieved he’s awake. 

“Why is it so bloody dark in here?” Ed looks up briefly and then leans over to switch on the lamp on his bedside table. He whips back around and Harry bites back a grin at the shocked look on his face.

“How are you here?” He asks, breathy in a way Harry knows means he’s pleased. Harry closes the door and shuffles further into the room, shrugging out of his jacket and toeing his shoes off, setting them to the side. 

“Well, we have a break for two weeks and so I decided to surprise you.”

“Consider me surprised.” Ed laughs. “No way they let you stay with me for two whole weeks.”

Harry’s smile falls. “No, not the whole time. But we have a few days.” Ed nods at that, closing his laptop and setting it on the floor. He pats the space next to him and Harry clambers on the bed.

He notices a bowl of sliced strawberries and a bottle of chocolate syrup resting at Ed’s side. He nods to the snack, feeling a smirk growing on his lips. “Is this you trying to eat healthier?” Ed nods and moans about how he had way too much Taco Bell in America (the breakfast is ace, Haz, it’s not fair) and how ‘America is bad for me, I’m never going back.’ Harry just rolls his eyes. He loves teasing his boyfriend about his eating habits, but Harry’d quite like to lick the syrup out of Ed’s bellybutton.

Ed plucks a strawberry to eat before motioning them to him. “I’m glad you came when you did. I was just about to go to bed.”

He shakes his head. “I would have been here when you woke up.” And as if to prove a point he starts stripping out of his clothes until he’s sitting in just his briefs.

Ed just shrugs, nibbling at the fruit in his hand. He offers them out to Harry again, but he decides to make good on his fantasy and asks Ed to lie back against the pillows instead. He goes easy enough and Harry sets to squirting chocolate syrup down his naked chest. Ed giggles and quips about the coldness, swatting at Harry’s head, but he dodges, leaning over him and licking a stripe, finishing with a nip to his tummy before popping a strawberry into his mouth, raising his eyebrows.

Ed stares at him in disbelief, but like, in a good way, he thinks. He looks somewhat amused, but there’s a flush creeping down his pale neck, so. “Go again,” he urges. Harry complies, cheekily spreading some on Ed’s nipple. He runs his tongue around the nub, biting occasionally just to hear him gasp. He teases a little more ‘til it’s rubbed pink and probably a little sore. He meets Ed’s gaze when he sucks another strawberry into his mouth.

Ed’s looking at him heatedly and he smirks when he reaches up to yank him down into a kiss by his hair. He moans into it, sharp stabs of pleasure zinging down his spine, cock standing to attention. Ed's mouth tastes sweet and he licks over his pink lips, biting down on his bottom lip hard enough to make Ed pull away. “Come up here. Wanna get my mouth on you,” Ed pants.

Harry feels his dick throb and he nods, shucking his briefs and kneeing his way up the bed, bracketing Ed’s chest. Ed swallows him down once he settles, the tight, wet heat forcing a groan past his lips. He clenches fistfuls of Ed’s hair in his hands to keep from bucking forward. Ed is getting better at this, but he’s not at the point of face-fucking yet.

Ed swirls his tongue and pulls up, teeth grazing gently against the head before going back down, sucking _hard_. Harry's mouth drops open and he lets his head lull back to moan loudly. He feels movement behind him and his attention snaps to Ed fumbling with his boxers, trying to get at his own cock, hard and thick in the loose material.

His mouth waters for it and he turns around, straddling Ed’s face and bending over to push the damn things off. He grips his boyfriend’s milky thighs and moves his mouth over his dick. “Let’s do it like this,” he says, breath fanning out over the hot skin.

“Yeah,” Ed says, breathless. Harry licks down the underside and the sucks on the head, licking into the slit. Ed moans around him and he tries not to smirk, minding his teeth as he goes down. Harry _can_ deep throat.

Just then Ed decides to play dirty, licking up past his balls to tongue at his hole. Harry makes an aborted noise, pleasure flaring from that one swipe. He can feel the grin Ed presses into the skin of his thigh and he comes off his dick with a ‘pop’. Two can play at this game.

Sitting on Ed’s face (Oi, Styles!), Harry grips his boyfriend’s hips, and lifts them off the bed. He gets right to it, licking into Ed good and _filthy_ , diving in languidly, drawing back to make small circles around the rim, before plunging deep. Ed’s hair tickles his thighs when he throws his head back in a moan, but he jerks back into it, redoubling his efforts to compete with Harry’s sure tongue. 

Ed ultimately fails in this game they’re playing as he’s the first to come, shaking apart and coming up his chest when Harry grazed his teeth _just so_ , sucking on his rim and licking in. Harry’s not far behind; Ed moaning into his skin and still keeping a steady pace on him sends him over the edge.

They lie back against the pillows once they’ve cleaned up and wrap their arms around each other. Ed’s face and neck is still flushed with patchy red and his eyes are a shine-y blue. “Thanks for the surprise.”

“You’re welcome. Now shh. Sleep.” Harry murmurs and pulls him in closer, pressing a smile into Ed’s damp hair, eyelids fluttering closed to his boyfriend’s soft breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't end things


End file.
